GreecexMonaco My little Kitty
by kawaiikira
Summary: Greece and Monaco have been together for a while...
1. Chapter 1 the start of a whole new story

GreeceXMonaco

**My Little Kitty**

Chapter 1: the start of a whole new story

**First I want to say that **

**I just wrote this randomly. I wanted to write a fanfiction with Monaco and a pairing that isn't that famous, so I decided to do a Greemona pairing. ~~Enjoy~~**

Greece was sitting in the grass, like he always did, when Monaco arrived.

'Sorry that I'm so late' she said.

The small young millionaire sat down next to the simple cat-loving man.

'Doesn't matter.' He answered, sounding a little depressed.

'What's wrong?' she asked him.

Looking at him she saw he was almost crying, she gave him a soft kiss on his cheek and he said: 'It's just…I don't know…'

'What's wrong, love?'

'What do you think of me?'

'Why are you asking that?'

'Just because, but please answer!'

'Well, …I think you're a very nice good-looking man, which I love very much and from I really want to know that is going on!'

'It's that… It's Turkey, he is making me look like an idiot lately, with my love for cats and stuff…'

'Is this about me too, did he said or mentioned me?'

'No, my dear, he didn't… okay once, he said that it was impossible that a guy like me could date a girl like you.'

'Well, I can say that I love you no matter what. And that the differences between us can't stop that, nor a stupid guy like Turkey.'

'I really love you, you know.' Greece said with a happy smile on his face and he kissed her gently.

'I know and I love you too.' And she kissed him back more deeply and when Greece answered, she felt some kind of strange feeling through her whole body. I mean, she is well-known as the man-eating woman by her own surrounding countries. It was something France told her very often - If you really want something, you just take it and if they don't want, you make them want- but this guy, this mysterious guy, didn't gave her the feeling of making him want her, It gave her the feeling of being happy with what she had with him and with what happened.

And for him was it the same, in another way, but still. He hadn't dated so many girls before. He was most of the time alone spending the days with his beloved cats, thinking about what was going on in the world or arguing with Turkey. But when it came to girls, then he wasn't that popular. Monaco was so different from him and he wanted her so badly. That's the most strange thing after all, he wanted this girl, a young French millionaire, a man-eater, gambler. Yes, she was so terrible different from him, but he had fallen in love with this girl.

When they opened their eyes they were lying on top of each other. Monaco giggled, what was making Greece laugh.

'I'm so sorry!' she said.

'There is nothing you have to be sorry about.' And he kissed her again, pushing her a little harder into the soft grass. She putted her arms around him and pulled him against her. Like this they were lying there, loving and beloved, together.

**Yeey, first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please be critical, I really want to improve. But I do want to say that English is not my native language, so I'm very sorry if that's not so good always. Well, I did my best.**

**Second chapter will be uploaded soon.**


	2. Chapter 2 the morning after

Chapter 2: The morning after

**And here it is! Chapter 2 of my GreeMona fanfic. It's very fluff!**

**~~Enjoy~~**

As she woke up, she wondered where she was because the bed she was lying on wasn't her own big princess bed in her own house. No, this was a much smaller bed somewhere in a small cottage. Monaco grabbed her glasses and put them on, when she looked around, she mentioned that she was at Greece's.

'Hey, little princess, I made breakfast, you want to eat?' Greece said with a big smile on his face when he saw that his beloved young lady was awake.

'Uhm… Yes, please.' She answered. – Wait, was he… were they? Had they spend the night together? -

Then she thought of what happened the night before:

_When the night became colder Greece invited her to his home. When she saw on her watch that it has already been 11 o'clock, she couldn't say anything but 'yes'. So they went to Greece's and went straight to bed. _

'_Uhm, I can sleep on the couch, if you want?' He had said._

'_No, please, stay here with me…' And she putted her arms around him and pulled them both on the bed. He kissed her softly and smiled, she laughed, kissed him more passionate and rolled the two of them over so that she was on top. She felt that Greece opened the zipper of her dress and then his warm hands on her back, what made her feel his skin too. He grinned and rolled the two of them over so that Monaco could feel his skin too. She let her hands glide underneath his t-shirt to take it off and he let her do that, while he was doing the same with her dress(what was a little harder). _

_After a while lying like that, they decided to go to sleep. Although they were both in their underwear, as Monaco didn't plan to sleep over at first…_

'Did you sleep well?' he asked her.

'Yes.' She sighed glad that they didn't really do it, but on the other hand she wouldn't have mind if they actually had.

'Are you ready for breakfast?' She heard him ask from the kitchen.

'Almost, one second.' She put her pink dress on and walked to the kitchen table where Greece was waiting for her.

'Hmm, this looks delicious.'

'Thanks! You want to go somewhere this afternoon?'

'Of course, sounds fun! Where would you want to go?'

'I can show you my country if you want to?'

'Yeah. When are we going?'

'Right after breakfast?'

'Okay!' She said happy that Greece asked her out and then she realized what was going to happen in her own place…

'Are you done?' Greece asked her unsuspecting.

'Yeah, let's clean up and go.'

'Is there something wrong?'

'No, nothing, come on, let's go!'

'You are telling me when something's wrong, don't you?'

'Yes, of course' But she wasn't going to tell him what she had planned today, well, not yet. First she was going to enjoy her date with Greece, who was waiting for her by the door.

'I'm coming!'

'Take your time.'

**This was already again…**

**Hope you liked it! Plans for chapter 3 are ready, so I will upload it as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3 an unpleasant visit

Chapter 3: An unpleasant visit

**Chapter 3 already… I really like it that people are so supporting about my work o^^o ~~Enjoy~~**

'I'm done, come on, let's go!' She grabbed Greece's hand, trying not to think on who came by today. She left her phone home, on purpose, she felt relieved. Now she could enjoy a whole day with Greece and she was very exciting about it. A whole day with the man she loved so much.

Greece laughed.

'Of course, come on!' He was even excited as Monaco, that he could spend a whole day with that gorgeous and amazing women, who was pulling him out of the house right now.

She heard her phone ring.

'Is that your phone? Aren't you going to take that with you?'

'No it's probably not that importing.'

But she was scared, she know how he could be when he was mad.

'Okay you will know!'

And they ran away, going to have a great day together.

In the meanwhile in Monaco's country had France just arrived at her house, but when he noticed she wasn't at home…

He was concerned about her, because he knew what Monaco could do. And normally she had called him where she was, but this time she didn't.

'I should call her.' He thought.

'Why don't you answer, you stupid girl! Where are you? Where can you be?'

He had no idea, but she knew all too well.

She was in Greece's arms standing somewhere in his country, enjoying her day with him, she didn't even thought about France's visit today even more. She kissed him gently on his cheek.

'I love this so much, you know?'

'And I love you so much!' He said, she giggled. He smiled.

'What was that with your phone this morning?'

'Please don't talk about that!' And before he could say something she kissed him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear.

'Will you never forget that I love you?'

'I won't, sweetheart, I will never forget that!' And he kissed her more passionate.

They walked through the country for an hour and then they decided to go back at Greece's house.

When they were back, she looked at her phone, 16 calls from France, she scared and got goosebumps at the thought of calling him back.

'Do you want something to eat?' He asked her.

'Y- Yes, please.'

'Is something wrong?'

'No, but I really have to call France right now.'

'Was he who ca-'

'Yes, yes. Sorry, I will tell you later.'

'Okay, just call him. Wait, you want to go out for dinner?'

'Yes, I would love that! But I really have to call my brother right now.'

'Just do that, cutie, you will be alright.'

She dialed France phone number, expecting the worst.

'Monaco, darling, where were you? I tried to call you about a thousand times!'

'Uhm… I- I'm at Greece's right now…' It was quiet at the other side of the phone for a minute.

'Monaco, are you serious? You can get about every guy on the world and you choose Greece? I want you to come back, right now!' This was the France she expected to get on the phone.

'France, I love him! I really do and I will get back tomorrow, but I really have to go now, because we are going out for dinner!' And she hang up before he could say something.

France was quite impressed by his little sister, he knew she could be quite stubborn, but she never just hang up the phone. He realized that this time she really loved the guy, she was dating with. And that it was not just to impress the other countries.

'Are you done? How did it went?' Greece asked her.

'I have to go back to my own country tomorrow!' She cried in his arms, pushing her head on his chest.

'Oh, my sweetheart, I'm so sorry, but we still have this evening and night. Do you still want to go out?'

'Yes, I do!'

'So come on, I know a very nice restaurant!'

'I would really love that!' She dried her tears and smiled at Greece.

**Sorry about the crappy end… I didn't really know what to say there. **

**But I still hope you like it! I think that the story is ending soon… **

**Please comment ((I love to read them!))**

**Chapter 4 is coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4 the last day

GreeceXMonaco

Chapter 4 The Last Day

**Chapter 4 –Finally- I'm sorry that it took so long… but here it is. It's fluff back again.**

**~~Enjoy~~**

In the small restaurant, Greece took her to, he asked her what was going on.

'I'm so sorry, you know, France doesn't really like you, he thinks you aren't improving my skills and that I'm becoming just as lazy as you are. But I love you…' She looked at Greece with a sad expression on her face. He looked at his plate, like he… well, like he read a very poor book or something.

'He… thinks I'm lazy?'

'He does, but you know I don't… It just that…'

'Is there something wrong?'

'Well, France cared so much about me and he learned me everything I know and because of him I'm like… me… I have to listen to him, he is my…'

'Hey, I get that you want to listen to him, but it stays your choice, you are old enough to choose for yourself. And I'm not forcing you to stay here, I never would-' He was cut of by Monaco, who started to cry. He scared and walked over to her and sat next to her, he laid his arm over her shoulder. She laid her head on his shoulder and cried. She cried like she never did before in her entire life. And Greece pulled her against his chest, they didn't care about the other guests in the restaurant. It felt like they were alone in their own little world. Just the two of them comforting each other, knowing the goodbye was near, but they didn't think about what was going to happen, they lived in this moment. Monaco buried her head in Greece's chest, she didn't want to let him go, she wanted to spend her life with him, but then there was France…

'I'm afraid, Greece. I don't want to let you go-'

'Than don't we can live together here at my place-' Now it was Monaco's turn to interrupted the one she loved.

'I'm afraid of losing what I am… and I know that sounds stupid, but I've come so far and…'

'I get it.' said Greece with a sad expression on his face. It was quiet for a moment, they eat their food in complete silence. They both didn't dare so say something or to look in the other's eyes. They wanted to… absolutely, but they both thought about the next day.

When they both finished dinner, they paid and went home. Again in silence, hand in hand and very close, but in silence.

**So that was it for chapter 4! It is a bit short… **

**I would love to know what you think of it, so please leave a comment, it will make my day! :D**

**I hoped you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5 don't want to say goodbye

**/AN: The very last chapter of this fanfiction! It's actually the first multi-chaptered fanfiction I finished. So, grab the tissues and:**

**~~Enjoy~~/ **

The next day when Monaco woke up the last thing she wanted was going out of the bed she shared with the man she loved so much. She snuggled a bit closer and by that she apparently woke Greece up, because she felt his strong arms around her. They felt each other's sadness, so they both didn't said anything. Minutes passed, but eventually Greece said:

"Let's go and get breakfast."

"Yeah, good idea." Monaco wanted to step out of the bed, but Greece cutted her of and said that he would make it and they should eat it in bed. Monaco smiled and went back to the bed. She loved the smell it had, the smell of warm weather and green grass. She pulled the blanket a bit higher and pushed her nose in it. She was going to miss this so badly, her own bed smelled always like rose petals, not that she hated that, but it was always the same, now that she was here she found out how many smells outdoor has. She almost cried.

In the meanwhile Greece was making breakfast in the kitchen. But he couldn't really concentrate on what he was doing. He could only think of that beautiful young lady lying in his bed right now. He didn't want her to leave, but he couldn't come up with a good reason to make her stay and of course France wouldn't be so happy with that. And he didn't want to get in war with France, he would certainly lose that and then he would never get to see Monaco ever again. So he just had to take things the way they were.

They had their breakfast in complete silence. When Monaco tried to say something the only thing she could was cry. By herself she thought that she was crazy or something, she never cried so much and right now she cried like she was a baby or so.

"I'm s- s- so sorry."

"For what?" Greece's question sounded so kind that Monaco only cried louder, not knowing where all the tears came from.

"Well, for everything, leaving you, my brother, my tears…" Monaco suddenly stopped she only wanted Greece at the moment, but she watched at the clock and saw that it was already 14 o'clock and if she wanted to be home in time she really had to go soon. Greece noticed her and immediately understood what she was thinking off. He kissed her head gently and stood up. Monaco did the same and got dressed, further she didn't had anything with her so she was ready soon.

Like half an hour later they both stood outside. They hugged each other.

"I'm going to miss you!" Monaco said.

"I'll miss you too." Greece answered. "Goodbye, I'll see you soon."

"Yes, you definitely have to come over at my place once." She smiled.

"I will. I love you!"

"I love you too!" Monaco turned around and walked away, she was trying not to cry this time, but this was the hardest goodbye ever in her life. Greece watched her when she walked away. He couldn't do anything but smile, not because he liked that she was gone, but because all the opportunities they've had together.

The End

**/AN: Yes, the end… I loved writing it and I was reading it back and sometimes I thought: How could I ever write something like that. But apparently I did -.- **

**If you got any requests: leave them in the comments or on my profile. I don't guarantee that I will do them all but I'll try! I hoped you enjoyed it!/**


End file.
